Keitaro Miyamato
Keitaro Miyamato is a seated officer of the 9th Division. Appearence Keitaro has a slim build with brown hair that has a bang covering his left eye and the back goes down to his neck. His face has sharp, angular features and he has brown, borderline black eyes. He wears the standard shinigami garb, though, Keitaro has small green trimmings on the sleeves, as a refernce to his Zanpakuto and his spritiual energy color. Keitaro has very thin, rectangular glasses. His face normally has a stoic look to it, but this changes around his friends and enemies. Personality Keitaro has a cheerful personality, though it is often overshrouded by his own self doubt. He can be a very scary person to those who threaten him or his enemies but despite that, his nervousness can still show through his eyes. History Keitaro's life before becoming a Shinigami was fairly decent. He spent it mostly in the northern 41st district of the Rukongai until he finally got tired of the life he was living and he joined Shino Academy approximately 3 years before the current events. His class was very disturbed when returning from a recent trip to the World of the Living to find that the Academy was destroyed by a mysterious enemy. In light of the recent situation, he was made a shinigami and currently waiting to be assigned to a division. Plot N/A Powers and Abilites High Spiritual Pressure: '''Despite only being a seated officer, Keitaro possess impressive spiritual energy. It's color is a deep serpentine green. '''Hand to Hand Practitioner: '''Keitaro is an practitioner in using hand to hand combat. While not high enough level to use any of the special moves of hand to hand combat, he can still fight on par with some users of it. '''Weapon Practitioner: '''Keitaro is a practitioner in using weapons in combat. Keitaro isn't high enough to perform special moves of weapons. He can also fight on par with some weapon users. '''Shunpo Practitioner: Keitaro's natural speed is above average, he is also a user of Shunpo He is able to use it to move large distances in several steps. Kido Practitioner: Keitaro is capable of performing Kido. While not on the level of a captain or lieutenant, Keitaro is capable of performing Kido at level 36 or lower. Zanpakuto Katakana (Japanese for "Ouroboros")'' ''Keitaro's Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a green hilt and sheath. The guard is a rectangle with intracate snakes carved into the guard. '''Shikai: '''The release command '''Jibun Kui Tsukusk (Japanese for "Devour Yourself") '''When he releases, Keitaro is consumed by green reiatsu. Keitaro's shikai is very strange in the manner that instead of changing how his blade looks, the energy of Ouroboros is pushed into one of Keitaro's arms, allowing him to use an etheral snake to drag opponents and pull himself around the battle ground. Keitaro does gain a pair of butterfly knives to compensate for the lack of a physical weapon. The snake can extend to 18 meters in length. Ryūda no eien no koiru (Japanese for "Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpent"): The snake goes underground and ensnare the opponent. They then drag them towards Keitaro, who then slashes at them with the two butterfly knives. Hebi no jigoku no kanki (Japanese for "Serpent's Infernal Rapture"): When in close quarters, Keitaro can channel his Snake's energy into his leg and perform a powered up kick at his opponent. Class: NV-1 Points/Stat Max./# of max stats 40/9/3 Points earned: 0 Put into Stats: 0 Used for abilites: 0 Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Inactive